Quero conhecê-la, Quero Perguntá-la
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Sera x Female Adaar] [Dragon Age: Inquisition] [Adaar's PoV] Artheah Adaar registra todos os acontecimentos de sua vida desde que conheceu uma certa City Elf que tem um apreço pelo vermelho e que conhece muita gente… *Yuri - F/F* .Oneshot.


**_Título alternativo: Quero Saber Quando Ela Se Perdeu_**

 ** _[playlist]:_** Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn | Chris Isaak - Wicked Game | Patrick Swayze - She's Like The Wind ft. Wendy Fraser | Fleetwood Mac - Dreams (The Corrs cover) | But I'm A Cheerleader OST | Cascada - Everytime We Touch | Studio Killers ?" Jenny | Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again e muito mais…

 ** _Enjoy!~_ **[I wanna ruin our friendship / We should be lovers instead~]

* * *

 _"Dia 254 da insólita Inquisição de Artheah Adaar…_

 _Hoje se faz seis meses desde que eu e a Sera começamos nosso... 'Lance Amoroso'. Seis meses, trinta dias e- Sete horas e quinze minutos, talvez? AHEM._

 _Chega a ser engraçado, porque quando a vi pela primeira vez eu não soube dizer se eu estava intrigada ou encantada pela gaja... Se bem que ela não se deu o mínimo esforço de esconder seu **fascínio** por mim- Tá, eu admito! Eu me senti sim encantada por essa desgrama de elfa! Ah, mas eu tive de segurar meu riso por causa do seu desastroso senso de moda... Porque sério, legging xadrez de um amarelo gritante, mistura horrenda de cabelo de cuia com Chanel? Se bem que o carmesim de seu vestido até que combinou e muito com ela, fora que a Sera não anda descalça como a maioria dos elfos com quem eu convivi... City Elf até o osso uh? Não se esquecendo do **MOCASSIM**._

 _Também não posso deixar de confessar que antes mesmo da Sera sequer ouvir uma palavra sobre a Inquisição e no fim das contas se juntar às minhas desventuras, eu- Err… Eu me apaixonei perdidamente (ênfase no perdidamente) pela adorável Embaixadora Josephine Montilyet (e esse segredo vai morrer comigo eu juro!)... Até Leliana me acordar do meu doce sonho com um balde de água fria na cara quando ela me contou do passado colorido que elas tiveram. Eu simplesmente não tive coragem de competir contra esse crush eterno baseado nessa versão romântica **do Jogo** que elas criaram uma para outra sem perceber (E que só muito depois -quando eu mesma tive de aprender ás pressas como funciona esse tal Jogo de Poderes para enfrentar a nobreza Orlesiana- que eu fui reparar que para elas isso se trata exatamente de um infinito e agridoce **Jogo** ). Lutar pelo coração da diplomata era causa perdida… Assim como tentar a sorte com aquela maldita beata tsundere- Digo, Cassandra._ _Hmph._ _Acho que eu ainda não superei o fora bem dado que eu levei mesmo depois de todo o flerte correspondido e os sorrisos aprovadores, ehehe..._ _*riso nervoso*_

 _Eu- Tsc… De início eu não queria nada além do casual com a Sera... Mas ai ela conseguiu a proeza de derreter as minhas bases e invadir o meu sistema apenas se importando genuinamente comigo. Ela tem esse jeito único de me fazer sentir no céu do inferno com todo o peso da suavidade e viscosidade flutuante de uma- Nuvem...? Aff, viu só? Isso é a Sera me dando uma brisa forte. E ela se tornou meu entorpecente favorito de um jeito tão rápido que sem ela por perto tudo parece e sem graça ultimamente…_

 _E ela não esconde seu pavor do grande rasgo verde no céu e verbaliza seus anseios até demais. Ela até apelidou essas rupturas entre o nosso mundo e o Fade de 'praga nojenta'! Quando eu fui obrigada a abrir uma Rift para cair no Fade em vez de morrer espatifada no chão de Adamant, a Sera ficou do meu lado com o arco e flecha empunhado o tempo todo. Quanto mais_ _Corypheus brincava com seus anseios mais eu sentia a urgência de abraçá-la forte e espantar seu pavor. Eu quase me senti culpada por tê-la trago à Adamant Tower para me ajudar a limpar toda sujeira que os Grey Wardens dali criaram, mas… O senso comum sobre as interações pessoais diz que relacionamentos de cunho romântico e duradouro são baseados na alegria e na tristeza, né? Ela não pode reclamar de quem e com o que se meteu._

 _Todo mundo demonstra estar preocupado com o que anda acontecendo no mundo, mas às vezes meus companheiros aparentam estar tão alheios com o que acontece ao nosso redor… mas a Sera é diferente. Ela se importa com nossas pobres almas divagando entre o desastre e o temor. Tudo que ela me pergunta é se estou bem. Eu, **Adaar**. Não a Inquisidora, não a Arauto de Andraste. Ela nunca pergunta qual será nosso próximo favor para a corte Orlesiana, não me pergunta como usar nossos soldados e espiões. Ela me pergunta sobre quem sou, a **Adaar**. E eu sou eternamente grata por Sera me reconhecer como a **pessoa** que sou. Não sou apenas a Qunari- a Vashoth azarada que esteve no lugar errado, na hora errada e com as pessoas erradas, mas se o peso de toda Thedas está em meus ombros, farei de tudo para não deixá-lo cair…_

 _…Isto é, assumindo que a recompensa cubra toda a desgraça de sofrimento no final._

 _Hey, leve para a vida o que vou dizer agora: se uma pessoa maravilhosa se juntar a sua causa heróica sem pé nem cabeça e sempre jurar "eu vou estar aqui" e realmente **estar** sempre aonde você mais precisa dela e depois das incontáveis insinuações de interesse mútuo esta mesma pessoa dizer a você ' Você está chegando lá' de um jeito tão sexy que te dá um ticket só de ida para os **campos da luxúria** , CASE-SE COM ESTA PESSOA! Esse é o melhor jeito dela te ganhar, eu te garanto. Porque foi isso que a Sera disse pra mim antes de— Cê sabe, **chegar lá**._

 _É, eu sei que falando deste jeito eu pareço uma pessoa fácil de ganhar. Mas o fato é que ela me ganhou tão fácil com toda a forura e drama e tudo mais… Ué, tu acha que nosso amor foi apenas flores e doces todo esse tempo? Sério!? Eu consigo contar pelo menos quase **três** rompimentos porque nós somos duas cabeça de vento vendo até onde podemos chegar juntas, mas eu posso dizer batendo o peito que a gente se ama pra valer._

 _Fora que nós realmente precisamos de um espaço entre os beijos e os agarrões._

 _Enfim. A verdade é que a Sera até pode negar, mas o seu maior trauma de infância vem do fato dela provavelmente ser fruto de um ato sexual não consentido entre um humano e um elfo. Sera aparenta ser 'elfa demais' para alguns humanos e viver boa parte de sua infância em Orlais só deve ter colocado mais sal na ferida. Os Dalish Elves a despreza por Sera não ter o sangue puro de elfo correndo nas veias e os City Elves tendem a viver por si sem se apegar muito ao senso de comunidade, salvo os City Elves que vivem nas Alienages. Adicione na mistura a sua madrasta racista e o resultado será uma **bomba atômica viva** caminhando entre nós._

 _Caramba, quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso eu meio que me sinto ultra sortuda por ter sido feita de amor. Meus pais lutaram tão bravamente para que eu crescesse longe dos Qun, poxa! Eu sou profundamente grata por tê-lo s em minha vida! Tanta coragem e fé em si mesmos simplesmente não vem do nada! Eles se construiram e se empoderaram para viver livres e eu carrego o legado Adaar com **orgulho**. E lutar contra todos esses inimigos com Sera ao meu lado significa o mundo para mim. Ela **é** meu mundo._

 _Ah!~ nós estamos melhorando nossas habilidades culinárias também! Os biscoitos que fazemos juntas está saindo cada vez melhor a cada fornada- e a ira da Chefe de Cozinha aumenta também pois a gente acaba sempre deixando a cozinha de Skyhold uma bagunça ehehe..._

 _(Eu sempre deixo dez moedas de ouro dentro do pote de sal como pedido de desculpas de qualquer forma)_

 _Nós sempre comemos os biscoitos que fizemos juntas em cima do terraço. Acho que isso é uma coisa só nossa agora, coisa de casal mesmo pois eu quase não uso o quarto que me foi cedido por conta da Inquisição. Ele é chique demais e grande para o meu gusto, fora que às vezes eu até me sinto desconfortável estando nele... Mas o quarto da Sera- quer dizer a **Cabine** da Sera é cheio de tranqueiras! Ela dorme em uma cabine bem decorada com flores e temas de menininha! Ha! Eu lembro dela ter me dado um soco forte no ombro quando eu tirei sarro dela por causa disso! E convenhamos, a Sera sabe ser uma fofa quando quer (e eu particularmente adoro isso!)~_

 _Ahem._

 _Sera também deixa um caderno de anotações e alguns rabiscos largados por aí para quem quiser ler (na verdade o caderno fica exatamente ao lado da entrada da sua cabine). Eu nunca consegui resistir à curiosidade e acabei lendo suas notas... E foi por causa destas benditas notas que eu me apaixonei por ela pra valer, hehe..._

 _Eu amo até o lenço que ela usa no pescoço. Ele esconde direitinho as marcas que eu deixo ali!~ O curioso é que eu também passei a usar um lenço de seda no pescoço. E de cor vermelha._

 _Hey, à quem estou tentando enganar? São os beijos dela que me faz querer voar._

 _...Mesmo que Sera já saiba que estas tranqueiras usadas no nosso primeiro contato em Val Royeaux está comigo até hoje eu nunca vou admitir que eu ainda tenho guardado o guarda napo vermelho, as meias, a flexa e o bilhete- Ela é boa de desenho, ué! Que outra coisa eu poderia dizer?_

 _Ah, minha Sera..._

 _É engraçado como as coisas estão indo agora. Eu ganhei um belo de um olhar irritado/envergonhado da Josie e uma carranca assassina da Leliana quando eu disse que eu só participei daquele baile muito do Orlesianesco para garantir uma dança com a minha garota (salvar a poupança avantajada da imperatriz Celene era somente a missão bônus, não e mesmo?). A real e que elas só reagiram daquela forma porque eu ainda tive a audácia de soltar um 'Ué? Eu só segui o seu conselho de como ter uma festa de verdade com a futura mozão! Ainda bem que funcionou, Leliana!' na frente do Cullen, da Cassandra E DA MORRIGAN enquanto estávamos reunidos no salão de Guerra._

 _Ah, **e** **como** a idéia funcionou muito bem, obrigada!~ A Sera até __se perdeu nas palavras quando eu a pedi pra dançar comigo no final do baile! Essa foi a reação mais fofa que eu presenciei dela desde o dia que começamos a namorar! E se eu não fosse **obrigada** a atender aquele baile chato eu teria ficar ao lado dela bebendo e difamando os nobres orlesianos a noite toda._

 _Pelo menos ela se divertiu no começo (como se ficar assistindo um monte de gente rica passando vergonha de rico fosse divertido, uh), mas… Ela enjoou e ainda ficou brava comigo de verdade por eu ter jogado **o jogo** deles. Ela sabe que quando eu entro numa briga é pra ganhar então ela me deu um desafio- Um tesouro dos Red Jennies Escondido lá no Winter Palace.. Era uma **aposta** na verdade. Porque claro que ela não ia me dar a honra de dançar com ela de graça. E eu até que adorei as coisas terem sido daquela forma._

 _(A única coisa que eu vou contar é: Ela me fez ronronar. Eu fiz ela deitar. Ficamos quites.)_

 _Bom, ela… Adora… Pra valer mesmo… Sigh… Passar seu tempo comigo. Ela é selvagem. E intensa. Um pouco vore… Pera, não vore ao extremo- Mas vore o suficiente pra deixar pequenas marcas permanentes em você. Sem dúvidas gusto dela assim mesmo, mas as vezes eu me pego pensando de onde vem tanta fome assim._

 _Aí um dia desses o Bull vem e me diz uma coisa no mínimo curiosa. O Dorian fez exatamente o mesmo. Aqueles dois lambe saco adoram uma fofoca, isso sim! Enfim. Eles me disseram quase em Unísono que a Sera ficou perturbando eles para contar a ela como é a Cultura Qunari (mesmo que a unica coisa que eu possa me relacionar aos Qunari seja eu ser filha de pais Tal-vashoth. Os desertores e tal)._

 _…Nah. Eles só adoram é falar merda de mim._

 _Eu consegui fazer eles largarem da mania feia de fofocar na cara dura, mas desde o dia que eles me contaram isso eu fico aqui imaginando mais do que já imaginava o porquê de Sera ter um fascínio tão grande por mim… Será que são os chifres? Ela até que gosta de tocar eles (do mesmo jeito que eu adoro ficar mordendo as orelhas sexy que ela tem)…. Aposto que é meu abdomem e meus músculos bem defindos e até o gosto do meu-_

— Hey luv quê que ce tá fazendo?

— EEEEK!

*Artheah Adaar, no susto, joga o diário longe *

* Sera Joga uma adaga no diário *

* O diário fica preço na cabeceira da cama *

* Sera catwalks pra perto da cama *

— SERA! ! ! NEM- - MESMO- - SE ATREVA- -

* Sera pega o diário da Adaar e deita na cama dela em um pulo *

— Lenta demais, você. To lendo ele agora.

— Tch."

— *Sera pigarreia e começa a ler alto e com uma voz de zombaria* 'City archieelf, Moccasin-' É **serio** isso **,** Senhorita Arauto de Andraste?

— Vai lendo aí, eu não quero saber mais não.

— Quer sim que eu sei. Agora me dá licença que eu tenho uma leitura vergonhosa pra ler!

* Adaar suspira pesadamente *

* Sera dá uns risinhos *

* Alguns minutos se passam *

* Sera para stops de ler o diario para olhar Adaar com uma expressão presunçosa *

— …Te falei que eu gosto delas grandonas. Sorte sua, né? …Hmm. Blá blá blá crush na senhorita princesinha de Antiva, esmagada por causa da Leliana…HÁ! Normal. Mais blá… Peraí. EU. NÃO. ACREDITO! Tu teve uma queda pela gloriosa Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast!? *risinho alto e longo de hiena * Na real, quem nunca?

— VOCÊ TAMBÉM!? _(Insira o meme do Pikachu surpreso aqui)_

 _— * Mais risos * Ênfase no_ "quem nunca", Buckles. Ela tem mesmo esse efeito nos nossos pobres corações lésbicos e _descendo._ Não vô te julgar por isso. Além do mais, vc é mais parruda e tem _chifres_.

— … Então era mesmo os chifres. Tch. Típico.

— Quê que tem teus chifres, lnky?

— Tsc. Nada não. Volta pra sua leitura aí.

— Cê quem sabe… Ah, mais confissões de quem tá doente de amor aqui… mais uns blás… Oooh, um palavrão diferente aqui! Gostei dele, vou roubar de você e vou usar!

— Fica à vontade.

— Com prazer, luv!

* Mais leitura *

— Hmmmm. ' _campos da luxúria_ '. Mais certo impossível, Inky!~ Mas parece que não é só a gente. Engraçado vc ter percebido a novella sem fim entre a nossa passarinha e a pacificadora. Seu gaydar tá tinindo! * risinho *

 _* Sera recomeça e para de ler para dar um olhar assassino na Adaar *_

— Tch. Não tenha me estudar não, ouviu bem? Meu passado tá morto. Só você e os ReEd Jennies importam pra mim agora.

— Anotado.

— É melhor mesmo. Agora vem cá deitar comigo, Senhorita Arauto de Andraste!~

 _* Adaar sai da escrivaninha para lentamente sentar na beira da cama *_

 _* Adaar tira suas botas *_

 _* Sera abraça Adaar por trás e puxa ela com pressa pra deitarem juntas na cama *_

 _* Sera volta a ler *_

— Aww, sabia que você ia adorar a ideia dos biscoitos!

— Gostei sim. Talvez a gente abra uma padaria quando resolvermos esse problema com o Corypheus e essa lâmpada florescente na minha mão.

— Oooh vai ser **_Bombastico_**!

— …Hm. Pensando bem, melhor não. Vamos nos focar em salvar Thedas mesmo.

— É, eu amo salvar seu traseiro malhado. Agora me deixa terminar de ler seu diário!

* Adaar ri e cutuca Sera e depois abraça ela forte *

* Sera volta a ler _mais uma vez_ *

— …Espera. O _relhas sexys_? Não acredito que você acha elas- _**SEXY**?_ ...Oohh…Woof.

— E eu aqui achando que a gente estava na fase de dar apelididinhos uma para a outra e tudo mais…

* Sera joga o diário longe *

— Eu não falei que não gosto deles, falei? Até porque você não pode superar os apelidos que eu te dou. Honey Tongue, Tadwinks, Teetness, Shiny, Buckles e o meu favorite de todos os tempos: Inky

— Ok, você venceu.

— Andei ouvindo por aí você assobiando a música idiota que aquela andarilha desocupada fez pra mim… Isso sou eu sendo importante pra você né não?

— A melodia é pegajosa, que mais eu posso dizer? * dá de ombros *

— Aquela barda maluca… E a musica é uma bosta.

— Maryden é boa sim, admita.

— Tu só diz isso porque não é você que vive na taberna. EU vivo.

— O Bull vive lá também e eu nunca o ouvi reclamar uma vírgula, Sera.

— Tenta ficar lá quando os Bull Charges pagarem uma visita, tá? Duvido você aguentar viver ali mais do que um dia.

— Para quê? Para quê realmente, se nós podemos ficar aqui fazendo coisas que eu tenho certeza que você vai _gostar_ tanto quanto eu?

— Hmm, Honey tongue espertinha! Hora de pegar carona pros campos da luxúria então!

* Sera beija Adaar com vontade *

* Cena se escurecendo lentamente *

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _A/N:_

(Pós sexo)

* Sera se levanta da cama de repente *

* Sera está pelada e segue para a sacada mesmo assim *

Sera: * grita pra Skyhold inteira ver e ouvir* ARTHEAH ADAAR TEM UM DIÁRIO E NÃO TEM VERGONHA DE USAR lalalalala

Adaar: SERA! ! ! *angry face emoji*

 ** _)Cough Cough(_**

 ** _Primeiro aviso: A Sera é minha e ninguém tasca! u.u :v_**

 ** _(...Acho que acabei gostando de romancear ela mais do que devia ehehe...)_**

 ** _Mano do céu eu juro pra vcs que quando eu joguei DAI eu fiquei escutando a coletânea do Lovy metal inteiraaaaaaaaa aaaaaa_**

 ** _Fora outras bandas e estilos datados dos anos 90 que entraram na playlist, e juro de pé junto e separado que as músicas e até mesmo a identidade visual dos anos 90 são sapatão demais! (Four non blondes td bem com vcs? Hueheuheuhe)_**

 ** _Fun fact: Eu não descrevi minha Qunari como Tal-Vashoth pq o "Tal" é quem já foi seguidor de Qun e abandonou a religião. Vashoth são Qunaris que nunca tiveram contato com a religião Qun._**

 ** _E eu sei que a Sera é 100% elfa, mas minha Adaar não sabe. Sera e Solas são os únicos elfos com quem a Adaar tem contato e intimidade, então isso explica o pouco conhecimento sobre elfos. Outra coisa: Até hoje eu só vi elfos machos miscigenados então eu gosto da ideia de que meio humanos/meio elfos machos tem feições humanas e as fêmeas tem aparência mais élfica. Coisa de biologia :s_**

 ** _...A real é que isso é só uma teoria doida que eu decidi incorporar na fanfic huehuehue_**

 ** _E bom, Espero que tenham gostado da fic mesmo assim!~_**

 ** _Eeee antes que eu esqueça, tá qui um vidiozinho pra quem quiser ver elas dano uns amasso XD :_**

 ** _youtube watch?v=zrey42YQ0v4_**

 ** _Mais Seradaar fics vem aê pra depois do carnaval com certeza! bjbj_**

 ** _Stay tuned!~_**

A versão em inglês está no Archive of our own!  
(Titulo "I Wanna Know Where She Did Go Wrong")

 ** _(291117) (220718) (091218)_**


End file.
